Un momento de ebriedad
by CHLionessFriend
Summary: Un día casual en el gremio de Sabertooth todos celebraban en el cumpleaños del maestro joven: Sting Eucliffe. Y de repente a nuestra Maga del espacio-tiempo Minerva se le ocurrió embriagar a cierta chica inocente ¿Qué pasará con una Yukino ebria? ¿En qué afectara esto al Dragón Slayer de la luz?


Todos estaban reunidos en el gremio de Sabertooth festejando el cumpleaños del joven maestro: Sting.

Habían decidido darle una sorpresa en la piscina que tenían, el más entusiasmado era Lector, quien había dirigido todo por la razón de conocerlo mejor que nadie.

Había todo tipo de bocados, lo cual daba inicio a otro de sus concursos de comer, Minerva (campeona invicta desde que se hizo dicho concurso) trataba de no ganar, después de todo era el cumpleaños de su maestro, pero no pudo contenerse ¡Era tan fácil ganar! Además de que tenía su orgullo y por más que se tratara de su maestro no se iba doblegar.

Sting cayó sobre la mesa, golpeandose la frente, ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había sido derrotado y por la misma persona, era complicado ganar a la Maga de espacio-tiempo.

Minerva se limpió elegantemente con la servilleta mientras sonreía y escuchaba todos los victoreos de sus compañeros, giró su mirada hacia su maestro y de alguna forma sintió que debía recompensarlo, pero ¿Cómo? No sabía nada de el... instintivamente giró su rostro hacia su amiga que suspiraba entre cansada y divertida mientras sacaba su llave para llamar a Libra; sin pensarlo dos veces se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Y se divertiria en el proceso.

\- Libra por favor - Pidió Yukino observando al pelirubio que balbuceaba un "a la próxima Ganare"

Libra asintió y en cuestión de segundos hizo volver a la normalidad a Sting.

\- Sting-kun, disfruta de la fiesta - Sonrió Lector.

\- Frosch piensa igual - Dijo mientras daba palmaditas a un Rogue desanimado por perder, aún no sabía como es que Sting lo convencía de participar.

\- ¡¡¡Siiiii!!! - Grito con los brazos arriba, había recuperado las energías después de que Libra lo "rehabilitaba". - Rogue, vamos a los juegos de puntería - Dijo emocionado mientras arrastraba a su amigo.

Se dirigio a uno de los juegos donde debías derivar ciertas vallas con una pistola. La idea principal era tener variados juegos en donde Sting se divertiera.

Rogue después de haberse recuperado siguió el ritmo de su amigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya era altas horas de la noche, exactamente eran por las 11 p.m.

Aún continuaba la alocada fiesta que habían organizado y muchos ya habían empezado a beber zake.

\- ¿Que tal si hacemos un concurso de quien bebé más? - Preguntó Minerva.

\- Me parece buena idea - Dijo el cumpleañero - ¡Está vez si te ganare! - Exclamo chocando un puño con la palma de su mano.

\- Ya lo veremos - Dijo sonriendo retadoramente, esto sólo era parte de su plan. - Propongo que seamos por lo menos diez participantes, para que sea interesante

\- ¡¡SI!! - Gritaron eufóricos los demás.

\- Rogue, tu también participaras - Dijo Sting sonriendo y sin esperar respuesta fue a preguntar quien se atrevería.

Rufus, Olga y Dobengal fueron arrastrados a participar, ya que nadie se atrevía a hacerlo por cierta amenaza... todo iba de acuerdo al plan...

\- Bien, somos seis ¿Alguien más? - Preguntó a sus demás compañeros.

Nadie dio respuestas.

\- Dije que por lo menos diez - Dijo Minerva - ¿Yukino porque no entras?

\- Oh no Minerva-san - Se negó avergonzado - No se beber.

\- Pues entonces temo que se cancelará - Dijo mirando de reojo como a su maestro se le desencajaba la cara.

\- No - Negó, se veía interesante, además de que era su oportunidad de ganarle a la maga espacio-tiempo - Podemos concursar nosotros seis.

\- Dije que serían diez por lo menos y punto - Lo reto Minerva.

\- ¿Porque tienen que ser diez?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero sólo sonrió.

\- Porque será más interesante - Dijo después de una pausa - Al menos que sean siete, Alberona y Dragneel me lo recomendaron

Al escuchar el nombre de su amigo empezó a preguntar a cada uno de los que estaban ahí, muchos estuvieron tentados a aceptar por el entusiasmo que ponía su maestro, pero la mirada de cierta maga los hacía retroceder.

\- ¿Enserio no quieres participar, Yukino? - Preguntó Sting desilusionado.

\- Lo siento mucho Sting-kun.

\- Vamos Yukino, solo para completar los participantes - Dijo juntado la palma de sus manos.

\- Yo...

\- Yo me haré cargo de ti - Prometió sonriendo, cosa que la hizo sonrojar.

\- Yo...

\- Sólo será está vez - Intervinio Minerva - No te pasará nada, además de que un poco de alcohol no te afectará en nada - Sonrió transmitiendole confianza.

\- Esta bien - Aceptó cerrando los ojos resignada y esperando que no pase nada.

\- ¡SI! - Grito eufórico - Gracias Yukino - Dijo sonriendo ampliamente, sin darse cuenta que la chica se había sonrojado - Bien, preparen todo - Dijo a los que estarían a cargo de traer el alcohol y acomodar las mesas y sillas.

Rogue sin saber porque sentía que todo esto no era nada bueno, para nada bueno de echo, y instintivamente giró su rostro hacia Minerva que estaba sonriendo más que conplacida. No supo porque pero dejó de tener miedo, al parecer ella tenía algo que ver con todo esto, después de todo por más que ella pareciese temible se veía adorable... cosa que Sting jamás puedo entender esa parte de él...

\- ¡Buenas noches magos y magas de Sabertooth, hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de nuestro amado maestro joven Sting Eucliffe! - Grito eufórica una joven maga pelinegra, que le había arrebatado el micrófono al presentador una vez que escucho que su amado estaría en el concurso, a todos se le cayo una gotita en la nuca al ver el tremendo arrebato, claro que la conocían, era la loca que hacía parejas por todos lados y se hacía llamar Cupido.

\- ¡Oye devuelveme eso! - Grito enojado el presentador oficial. Ella al ver sus intenciones lo golpeó con su magia de distorsión y le dio una patada haciéndolo volar por una de las ventanas, que afortunadamente estaba abierta.

\- Cof, cof - Tosio falsamente - como iba diciendo ¡LOS participantes son: el que siempre nos confunde Rufus Lohr! - Rufus solo lo ignoro y se sentó mientras los demás aplaudían - ¡Nuestro electrizante Olga Nanagia! - al subir trató de arrebatarle el micrófono para cantar, pero no lo logró y levantó los brazos con el ademan de victoria - ¡Nuestro guapo ninja Dobengal! - sonrojado subió al escenario, aunque no se noto por la pañueleta que llevaba - ¡Nuestra amada señorita espacio-tiempo Minerva Orland! - ella subió elegantemente y se sentó sonriente - ¡Nuestro amado, guapo y riquísimo... cof, cof lo siento Minerva-sama - se disculpó y nadie entiendo porque con ella - ¡Uno de los dragones slayers Rogue Cheney! - y ahí supieron porque, él subio escondiendo su sonrojo bajo su flequillo, Minerva también se había sonrojado, pero lo supo disimular muy bien. - ¡Nuestro adorado maestro joven y uno de los dragones slayers Sting Eucliffe-sama! - subió como si tratará de los grandes juegos mágicos. - ¡Y por último, pero no menos importante nuestra guapa maga celestial Yukino Agria! - Subió un tanto avergonzada y más al escuchar ciertos silbidos.

Se sentaron de la siguiente manera: Rufus, Olga, Dobengal, Rogue, Sting, Yukino y Minerva.

\- Muy bien, empecemos con el concurso donde el ganador... - Se quedó callada, pues aún no habían decidido el premio.

\- Que sea de acuerdo al que gane - Propuso Minerva y los demás no pusieron objeción.

\- Prefecto, ¡Que empiece el concurso! - Grito emocionada y todos los demás la siguieron.

Pusieron primero un tarro de cerveza y fue aumentando más a medida que iban bebiendo, todos bebían de manera rápida excepto Yukino que seguía avergonzada y nerviosa.

\- No te preocupes - Sonrió Minerva después de varias rondas. - Yo me encargo de tu bebida con mi magia, tu finge que bebes - le susurró, Yukino puso el tarro en su boca y como si estiviese bebiendo, desaparecio el líquido.

\- Gracias Minerva-san - Sonrió mientras veía a los demás beber, entre todos Sting era el que más emocionado lo hacía, después Rogue cayó derrotado siendo consolado por Frosch.

\- ¡Vamos Sting-Kun! - Animaba Lector.

Yukino de repente empezó a sentir una inmensa alegría.

\- ¡SIIII VAMOS MAESTRO! - Grito entusiasmada y levantando el tarro para luego tomárselo de un sólo trago animando a todos los demás (que ya estaban ebrios) sin darse cuenta que eso era muy extraño. Sting solo la miro sorprendido, pero luego sonrió contagido por su alegría.

Minutos más tarde...

Rufus estaba sobre sobre la mesa descansado de todo el alcohol consumido, Olga estaba tirado en el suelo con una sonrisa tonta, Dobengal... pues nadie sabía dónde se encontraba, Rogue había sido el primero en retirarse y aún seguía en la mesa (nadie se había molestado en levantarlo), para sorpresa de muchos Yukino seguía en el concurso, Sting y Minerva no tenían signos de estar ebrios.

\- ¡Yoohooooo! - llamo la atención la presentadora, ya también ebria - Al parecer esto durará más de la cuenta.

\- ¡AUN NO SE ACABA! - Grito Yukino.

\- ¿Y decías que no sabías tomar? - Se burló Minerva.

\- Jijijiji

\- Me sorprendes Yukino - Dijo sonriente Sting que no entendía porque aún no tenía efectos de alcohol en él.

\- No es nada Sting-Kun - Dijo sonriente.

Jamás había visto a Yukino tan ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Atrevida? Impulsiva sería lo más adecuado, sonrió le gustaba esa parte más que había conocido.

Minerva sonrió, todo salía a la perfección.

\- Mmmmm creo que no sabremos quien ganará - Argumentó viendo a los demás, también eso era parte de su plan.

\- ¿Porque lo dices Minerva-san? - Preguntó su amiga con un puchero.

\- Porque nadie está apto para calificar -Dijo señalando con la mirada a todos los demás, los cuales estaban votados en diferentes lugares, todos ebrios.

\- Omo - Hizo un puchero la albina - Incluso la presentadora - Dijo desanimada mientras veía como la chica Cupido dormía plácidamente encima de una de las mesas.

\- Bueno tal vez yo pueda calificar - Se ofrecio Lector ya que Frosch se durmió a lado de Rogue.

\- ¡Perfecto! - Dijo Sting.

Después de varias rondas más...

\- Creo que es un empate - Dijo sudando frio Lector.

\- ¡SIII! - Exclamo emocionada Yukino, pues para su primer vez haber resistido tanto con oponentes más que dignos era todo un motivo de celebración.

\- Así parece - Dijo Minerva mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

\- Mmmmm - Dijo Sting, no es que no estuviera de acuerdo o se sintiese un perdedor, solo que seguía sin entender porque no tenía efectos de alcohol.

\- ¿Que pasa Sting-kun? - Preguntó preocupado Lector.

\- No, nada - Sonrió tranquilizado a su amigo.

\- Creo que debo irme a casa - Dijo Yukino a sentir un amargo sabor.

\- ¡¡Yukino!! - Grito exaltado Sting justo al momento de sostenerla antes de que cayera por la falta de equilibrio.

\- Cre...creo que no eshtoy - Dijo soltando una risita chillona.

\- Sting, creo que deberías acompañarla - Sugirió Minerva seriamente.

\- No, no, no

\- ¿No crees que es mejor que se quede en una de las habitaciones? - Preguntó ignorando la negación de su amiga.

\- No, no, no

\- Creo que es mejor su casa, para que se sienta cómoda, yo me encargo de todos los demás - Aseguró Minerva mientras veía a su amiga que trataba de soltarse de Sting.

\- No, no, no

\- Pero estarás tu sola. - Objeto agarrando firmemente la cintura de Yukino, aunque se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil ya ya ese quería soltar de el.

\- Lector podría ayudarme - Dijo mirando al gato que trataba de levantar a Frosch.

\- No, no, no

\- Esta bien, yo me encargo de Yukino. Lector ayuda a Minerva. - Ordenó, después de recibir un asentimiento de su amigo y despedirse, empezó a caminar poniendo el brazo de Yukino en su cuello

\- Me alegra que Sting-Kun este aún sobrio

\- Si, yo también - Dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia, que confundió a Lector «algo está escondiendo» pensó - Será mejor que empecemos. - Dijo empezado a utilizar su magia para poner a todos en una habitación y en una posición cómoda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Ya basta Yukino - Dijo un cansado rubio, no supo como, pero la chica se había soltado de él y había empezado a correr por todos lados, de repente se detuvo y sacó una de sus llaves e invocó a Deneb después de un par de órdenes, el espíritu un tanto preocupado agarró a Yukino y la elevó por lo cielos, Sting gritó espantado y poniendo los ojos en blanco vio claramente como la soltaba y desaparecía el espíritu celestial.

\- ¡¡YUKINO!!! - Grito mientras corría para sostenerla.

\- ¡¡¡WIIIIIII!!! - Grito emocionada, alzando los brazos mientras caía y aterrizaba en algo duró, pero cálido.

Sting ahogó un gemido de dolor por el impacto que había recibido, al menos ella estaba ilesa ¿No?... de repente escucho un llanto.

\- Sting-kun - Sollozo la Albina.

\- Yukino...

\- ¡¡Sting-kun!! - Grito mirando hacia abajo y lo abrazo - Pensé que se había ido - Lloro de felicidad mientras el chico se sonrojaba por sentir tan cerca de su rostro, los pechos de la chica.

\- No me eh ido - Trató de soltarse, pero la reciente incrementacion de fuerza por la chica no lo dejo.

\- No vuelvas a hacerlo - amenazó seriamente mientras lo soltaba y lo señalaba.

\- No... No lo haré - Dijo extrañado por el cambio de humor drástico que estaba mostrando repentinamente.

\- Que bien - Celebró sonriente, para luego empezar a caminar.

\- ¿Yukino, a donde vas? - Preguntó al ver que la chica caminaba en dirección contraria.

\- Sting-kun necesito un sanitario y su casa es la más cercana - Dijo un poco sonrojada.

El chico solo suspiro y empezó a caminar de su lado por si perdía el equilibrio.

Después de a ver persigo a una ebria Yukino...

Habían llegado a su casa, puso sus manos sobre su rodilla para recuperar el aliento, se había detenido un momento para observar el cielo estrellado y la había perdido de vista, tuvo que buscarla por todos lados hasta dar con ella que dormía en una banca pública y cuando despertó empezó a correr; lo que le extraño más fue que supiera el camino, de memoria, hacía su casa.

\- Hace mucho calor - Dijo Yukino después de entrar al baño.

\- Debe ser por la carrera que hiciste - Dijo suspirando, a el le hacía un poco de frío.

\- Mmmmm - Murmuró y cuando el chico levantó sus ojos vio como la chica empezaba a subirse la blusa.

\- ¡¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!! - Grito exasperado y con los ojos en blanco.

\- Hace calor - Respondió inocentemente mientras tiraba su blusa y empezaba a desabrocharse la falda.

Rápidamente Sting giró la cabeza mirando la pared de su lado muy sonrojado y tratando de eliminar esa imagen de su cabeza.

\- Nadie debe enterarse de esto - Susurró para si mismo.

\- Sting-kun ¿Dónde dormiré? - Preguntó obligándole a voltear, ¿En qué momento se había movido? Ahora estaba solo a unos pasos y en ¡Ropa interior!

\- Bu...bueno - empezó a tartamudear rojo y echando humo por las orejas, no había sido buena idea traerla a su casa...

\- Quisiera dormir en la cama - Dijo mirando la habitación del chico.

\- Cla...claro, yo dormiré en el sofá - Dijo mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

\- No. - Hizo un puchero - No quiero ser una molestia - Se acercó más y tomó su mano.

\- ¿Yu...Yukino? - Preguntó sonrojado, no quería mirarla, pero no podía hacer cosas tan imposibles.

La chica empezó a guiarlo como si fuese su casa y se metió a la cama cerrando ellos ojos. Sting sonrio, tomó una de las cobijas y la empezó a arropar, había sido todo un problema, de repente sintió como una delgada mano no lo dejaba avanzar hacia la puerta.

\- Dije que no quería ser una molestia - Dijo mirándolo - Aunque ya hice demasiado... no te quitaré tu cama del todo - Dijo obligándolo a que se acostara en la cama.

El chico sin poder hacer nada acepto, aunque tratando de mirar cualquier cosa que no fuese el cuerpo de su amiga...

\- Sting-kun - Llamo tomando su rostro entre sus manos, el chico al levantar la mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos a los cuales no le gustaba ver triste - Me gustan tus ojos - Confesó para luego juntar sus labios.

El joven maestro no sabía como reaccionar ¡Era su primer beso! ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía responder? ¿La separaba o la seguía? Vio como la chica tenía sus ojos cerrados y toda la calidez que le transmitia lo incitaba a... sucedió que al momento en el que estaba por corresponder sintio como la muchacha se deslizaba dormida hacia la cama, antes de que se lastimara el muchacho la toma por la cintura y se cercioro de que estuviera bien. Sonrió y ahogo una carcajada, «una manera muy extraña de romper un ambiente romántico» pensó. La acomodo y salió de la cama para buscar una camiseta y ponersela, después de todo era hombre y no se resistiria por mucho tiempo más.

Una vez que le puso la camiseta, la acomodo y la arropo.

Al llegar a la puerta se dio la vuelta para observarla y volvió a sonreir ¿Enserio Yukino le había causado tantos problemas en tan sólo unas horas?

Suspiro sonriente ¿Hubiera pasado lo mismo si la hubiese llevado a su casa? Arrugo la frente, él no la dejaría sola si hacia lo mismo y mataría a los vecinos de la chica si se atreviecen a mirarla o tan sólo a imaginarsela... Si, fue una buena idea traerla mejor a su casa.

Cuando estuvo por retirarse escucho claramente como un débil susurró salía de los labios de su amiga.

\- No te vayas, tengo miedo... - Había dicho mientras se encogía y se abrazaba a simisma.

Él se acercó, se metió a la cama mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba la cabeza... no podía verla así de frágil, triste y melancólica, pues suponía que estaba teniendo un sueño donde perdía a su hermana, después de todo Minerva varias veces le había comentado de las pesadillas que tenía su amiga... su amiga... ¿Cómo llevaría esto mañana? ¿Podría seguir llamándola amiga después de todo lo sucedido? ¿Cómo debería actuar? ¿Recordaría algo?... Un monton de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza y la más importante ¿El que sentía?... no iba negar que le gusto el beso... no, ya no lo negaría más, porque si, el siempre había visto algo especial en ella y siempre imagino que era el gran lazo de amistad que habían formado, pero no podía explicarse esa sensación de no quererse separar de ella y las incontables ganas de querer matar a todo aquel que osara mirarla. Lector y Rogue ya le habían dado su punto de vista, pero el aún dudaba... aunque con lo que había pasado esta noche ya no sabía que pensar o hacer... lo mejor era esperar al día siguiente, pues el también estaba cansado así que se unió al profundo sueño de su amiga...

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Porque Sting no se embriagaba? - Preguntó Rogue ya estable.

\- La verdad no se - Respondió tranquilamente y mirando el cielo desde la ventana.

\- Se que tienes algo que ver - Dijo sentándose a su lado.

\- Tal vez - sonrió, por supuesto que tenía algo que ver, ella con su magia había enviado todo lo que bebiese Sting a Yukino, aunque sólo lo suficiente, lo demás lo repartía entre sus compañeros. - ¿Sabes? - empezó dando la vuelta y mirándolo fijamente - Creo que es hora de que les comentemos sobre nuestra relación - Sentenció para luego sonreir tímidamente.

Rogue se había sorprendido, hace mucho tiempo que ya estaban saliendo, pero habían decidido esperar el momento indicado para decírselo a los demás, sonrió complacido y antes de que respondiera...

\- Frosch piensa igual - Balbuceo un dormido gato entre sus brazos.

Ambos sonrieron y decidieron que ya era hora de descansar, necesitarían energías para soportar preguntas, aunque Minerva tenía el plan de desviar el tema con el incidente que había provocado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una albina se despertaba desorientada con un dolor de cabeza tremendo y al percatarse que estaba semidesnuda entró en pánico, se levantó apresuradamente mirándose mientras trataba de taparse con sus manos sus partes intimas, cerró los ojos con fuerza y sin medir fuerza pateo a la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

\- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!! - Grito la muchacha mientras se escuchaba un golpe seco de como alguien caía bruscamente de la cama.

Lo cual se escucho hasta en el gremio de Fairy Tail.

Minerva sonrió, su anuncio no sería el centro de atención, todo marchaba de acuerdo a su plan y volvió a cerrar los ojos, después de todo era reconfortante dormir abrazada por el dragon de las sombras, ya luego auxiliarian a su maestro.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pobre Sting, seguro que lo golpea...**

**HOOOOOOOLA**

**Soy Blaze**

**Espero que les haya gustado este one-shot. Enserio que amo está pareja**

**Muy pronto empezaré a publicar un fic de Natsu x Erza donde habrá leve Sting x Yukino. Espero vayan a leerla.**

**No se olviden de comentar que les pareció.**

**Matta-ne**

**Pd: la loca de la presentadora era yo... no pude resistirme**


End file.
